Best Love Song
by yummy42
Summary: It's Valentine's Day over at Kinkow and Boomer is throwing a party at the Boom Boom Club. What if Boomer doesn't have anybody in human form, to perform? Will a certain king with the chi-i-i-i-ime save the day with the best love song? Songfic one-shot! Read and Review!


**_Hey guys!_**

**_Here's another songfic one-shot!_**

**_This is seriously one of my all-time favorite songs! I don't own POK or Best Love Song by T-Pain_**

* * *

**_Brady's POV: Valentine's Day at Boomer's Club_**

_Today is the Valentine's Day party over at Boomer's Club and guess what? The Black Eyed-Peas are coming! I've tried to get a hold of Beyoncé but, she never heard of Kinkow..._

_When I saw Boomer and Rebecca sitting at a table together I walked up to them. " Hey Boom, hey awesome Dawson!" I said to the happy couple. " Hey Brady!" They both said in unison. Sometimes I feel like a loner around them you know? They're all a happy and cute couple while I'm just trying to get myself to admit my feelings for Mikayla. I REALLY feel like a loner since I'm like the only person here that's single...Mikayla is doing a guard shift to avoid going to this party by herself...In fact I remember her directing saying it too..._

**_" _**_Hey Boom, when are the Black Eyed Peas coming?" I asked. " They're over at the table" Boomer replied and pointed to a table with the Black Eyed Peas...vegatable version. " Bro, I thought you were having the Black Eyed Peas...as in the singers! A lot of people are going to be upset that they're not actually here! " I shot back. " Your right, you should perform!" Boomer suggested. _

_I jumped onto the stage and took the microphone. " Hey guys! The Black Eyed Peas are um aren't coming due to lack of " vegetables" and instead I'm going to be performing." I said into the microphone. The crowd cheered. " Alright, everyone grab that special someone since this probably the best love song you'll ever hear!" I said into the microphone. After what I said, everyone paired up with their special someone. " This song is called Best Love Song. I would like to dedicate this to a special someone who isn't here at the moment." I said into the mic before the band started playing the music._

**Brady Singing:**

_**Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,  
I'm about to take it to a whole another level!  
DJ turn off what you're playin',  
I want the whole club to hear what I'm sayin'!  
Because this girl means so much to me,  
And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me.  
And if I wanna take her home  
It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio**_

_**It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best (the best) love song she ever heard in her life  
I gotta tell her how I feel  
I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smilin,  
And if you feel that way  
Go 'head and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**_

_**Turn up the lights, give me a mic  
I'm bout' to sing it to her just how she likes  
Jump off the stage bombs away,  
Crowd surfin' all the way (cowabunga)  
You know it's right, just do the wave  
Girl just move your body like a snake  
And if you wanna get with me  
Put your hands in the air, show me that energy**_

_**It's gotta be the crunkest  
It's gotta be the loudest  
It's gotta be the best (the best) love song she ever heard in her life  
I gotta tell her how I feel  
I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life  
No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smilin,  
And if you feel that way  
Go 'head and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**_

_**Homie kiss your girl  
Shawty kiss your man  
We can see you on the kissing cam  
Now show me some love (yeah yeah)  
Show me some love (yeah yeah)  
Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you  
I never put no one above you  
And if you feel that way  
Go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh  
And if you feel that way  
Go ahead and kiss your baby  
And now we've got the whole stadium in love like  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Oh, oh, oh**_

_**~End of Song~**_

* * *

_After I finished the last note, the crowd was roaring with cheers, I hopped off stage in search of Boomer. The one time I wasn't looking and I bumped into someone. " Hey, sorry I wasn't lookin- Mikayla?" I asked in surprised. " Hey Brady." Mikayla said back. " I thought you weren't going to come to the party?" I asked confused. " My guard shift ended early and Boomer said that you were going to perform and I definitely couldn't miss that." Mikayla answered with a smile. " Well, I just love to help happy couples, especially on Valentine's Day." I said truthfully. _

_" Anyways, that was very sweet and kingly of you to do." Mikayla said before leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek then walked off. I stood there shocked and with my mouth open that I'm surprised it didn't hit the ground. Once I snapped back into reality, I touched where Mikayla kissed me and fist pumped into the air for my accomplishment._

_That was the..._

**_"Best Love Song"_**

* * *

**_Okay I know this isn't really one of my best works..._**

**_I'm seriously addicted to this song! _**

**_Hopefully I'll have 2 more songfic one-shots before the end of the night and that they'll be my best works!_**

**_Send in more questions for Makinzie for Royal Strike! Since the deadline is Friday!_**

**_Peace!~ Yummy42_**


End file.
